Character Creation Outline
Introduction On this page you will find the steps necessary to create a character for the New Albion setting. The contents below are written with the intent to be a rudimentary outline in the structure of the system's mechanics. Conceptualization There are a small few things you will need to begin play. You'll need a character sheet, a good few six-sided dice (more than two, less than ten), and someone with a story to tell; a Storyteller, or Game Master. Talk with your GM before gameplay begins about what kind of campaign they'll be running. Statistics Attributes Characters in New Albion have four attributes. These found the baseline for a character's actions in the world, and the starting point for the accumulation of experience, titles, and traits. Each character begins play with one out of five dots in each of the four attributes, and has an additional six to spend how they please. Character may not begin play with five dots in an attribute. Attributes can be raised between sessions at a rate of 5 Experiences per dot, +1 Experience per dot above 3. Ex; Rachel increases her Serenity from 2 to 3 at a cost of 5 Experiences. To increase her Serenity from 3 to 4, it will cost her 6 Experiences. ' *'Curiosity Be it noticing a dangerous storm on the horizon or successfully reading and understanding a medical text, Curiosity is how characters perceive and understand the world around them. A Curious character at their best is observant, canny, and inquisitive. A Curious 'character at their worst is intrusive, meddlesome, and overconfident. *'Serenity ' Conflict leaves scars, many of which transcend the physical. '''Serenity '''is a character's capability to move past trauma and grow from suffering. A '''Serene '''character at their best is at peaceful, wise, and sane. A '''Serene '''character at their worst is detached, aloof, and dismissive. *'Steel An entire world lies beyond the cerebral, and that realm is the domain of Steel. When it comes to feats of physical merit or violent conflict, a character's Steel 'will see them through. A '''Steely '''character at their best is fast, strong, and tough. A '''Steely '''character at their worst is headstrong, reckless, and presumptuous. *'Tact Not all conflict can be resolved independently of others, and here is where Tact '''finds its place. '''Tact is a character's ability to communicate and convey meaning. A Tactful '''character at their best is patient, understanding, and insightful. A '''Tactful '''character at their worst is arrogant, ignorant, and foolhardy. Traits Traits are what define your character's abilities in the world. All characters have Attributes, but not all characters are '''Shapeshifters, '''have '''Psychic Potential, or are Royalty. Characters begin play with 10 dots of Traits, in addition to the Traits provided to them in their background. Traits can be purchased or increased between sessions, and during sessions at your GM's approval. Traits are purchased at 1 Experience per dot. Ex; Ishmael has Criminal Ties at 1 dot. He purchases another dot of Criminal Ties for 1 Experience. A complete list of Traits can be found here. Titles When your character accomplishes a deed, gains renown, or otherwise leaves a mark on the world, they may gain a Title. Titles cannot be purchased or sold for Experience; they are a measure of your character's influence on the world, and can only be gained or lost through roleplay decisions. Some Titles have mechanical impact, but each of them can be used to further the story. An '''Assassin '''will likely be able to find contacts wherever they are within the criminal underworld, and someone known as a '''Warrior-Priest '''will hold sway with both soldiers and the clergy.